


Let it Go

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby/Sam, Desperation, Established Friendship, F/M, First Time, Mutual Masturbation, Repressed Memories, Unrequited Deanpala, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby knows pretty much everything about Sam. Even the things he's never told anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes [Baby](http://baby1967.tumblr.com/) gets ideas and I have to write them. Please read the tags before proceeding!

When Sam originally brought it up he had just wanted to talk. He had never discussed it with anyone and he thought, maybe, Baby would understand. There was something about the way she spoke during their long, quiet conversations that made Sam think he could trust her. When she sighed and looked at him softly and said, "Sam, I've seen you at your absolute worsts. I would never judge you, for anything," it made him think that she would be okay knowing. Maybe already **did** know.

He figured she was probably the only person, or former-car-person as it were, that could possibly understand or at least not pass judgment. He didn't even know if he liked it or would really want to do it. But he definitely thought about it. Read about it. And maybe the porn of it was kind of hot. Since Baby wasn't too self conscious or prude when it came to human bodies and their functions (unless they were talking about her new body) he thought, maybe, she just wouldn't care.

When he brought it up, it was very privately, and after making her promise, swear and vow several times over to never ever tell Dean. When he started to go into detail she just rolled her eyes and cut him off, "Sam, I've listened to Howard Stern." He was just about to look away in embarrassment when she asked, "Do you want to try it?"

"Yeah," he immediately answered. "But I would never ask anyone to-" he stopped abruptly as she slowly and suggestively raised and eyebrow. "Baby...I couldn't."

"Then maybe you don't really want to..."

But he did if he was honest with himself. So they planned.

He had felt a little bad about doing this with Baby, but not bad enough since he was watching her chug the last of the tall glass of water with nervous excitement. When she was finished she refilled the glass and handed it to him which he drank down as quickly as she had.

"That's two cups. I can't drink anymore," she said. She held her stomach, feeling some of the water slosh around inside. "I feel all...full and....watery."

Sam laughed a little. "That's called bloated," Sam explained and she nodded and repeated it to herself. "Should we?"

Baby nodded again and Sam and her headed for the door. They exited the bunker, she carrying a liter sized bottle of water and he a towel. It didn't take them long to walk the short way to a secluded area where Baby usually came to tan. Sam had suggested the shower, but when she saw how nervous he was about the possibility of getting caught, even with Dean gone for the day, she'd proposed this location. Sam was glad but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. Baby could tell as he became increasingly fidgety and shot her worried looks as they approached the clearing.

"Sam, it's okay," she said, holding his hand and leading him to a spot. Normally she'd lay out on the concrete in this abandoned industrial area, missing the feel of road beneath her. But with Sam there she led him to a grassy patch in the sun instead so he'd be more comfortable. "Whatever happens, happens, okay?" she said, more of a reassurance than a question.

He nodded, still nervous, but determined to relax. "Do you have to?" he asked, still not actually saying it.

"Not yet. Do you?" Baby asked.

"No..." he stood there awkwardly and avoided her gaze.

"Okay." Baby shrugged and pulled her shirt off. "Let's just lay out until it happens then."

She took her clothes off, all of them, and Sam started to follow. He avoided looking at her. It wasn't that he hadn't seen Baby naked before. Once she'd grown a little more comfortable with her human body she wasn't shy about it. It wasn't ever a sexual thing before though. While it wasn't new to see her walk in naked from sun bathing or stroll nude from her bedroom to the shower, those were all very non-sexual situations. Out here, getting undressed and knowing what they were about to do was a different story so Sam tried his best to not let his eyes roam her body. But he stripped as well, down to his boxers, and piled their clothes in the grass a short distance away. He followed her lead, lying down next to her in the grass.

The day was mild, sunny and clear but with a light breeze in the air that made the sun bearable. Baby was enjoying the sun, smiling with her eyes shut as her already tanned skin soaked up the rays, and Sam tried to relax too.

They laid like that for awhile, letting the sun warm them and listening to the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees. Sam thought, despite his nerves, he was calmer than he'd been in a while. He was glad Baby had suggested the location. Eventually Sam felt the familiar pressure in his lower abdomen beginning to build and turned to face Baby who was still lying next to him. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her form next to him. She was beautiful. And in her peaceful state exuded more warmth and comfort and understanding than he ever thought he deserved. He just felt so lucky. "Baby?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm?" she responded, not opening her eyes.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her gaze to him. "You're welcome, Sam." She smiled softly then. "Do you have to?"

"Yeah. Starting to...Do you?"

"Not yet," she answered. "Or, not bad enough yet."

He smiled and extended a hand to her lower abdomen, pressing down on her pelvis a little. "Do you still have a twelve gallon tank in there or...?"

Baby squirmed a little from the pressure and laughed. He stopped pressing but left his hand to rest there and they locked eyes again. "Maybe," she smirked. "I could probably...but I don't have to as badly as you want me to."

Sam wrinkled his brow in slight confusion. "As bad as I...huh?" he said.

She sat up a bit, propping herself up on her elbows. "You don't remember?" she asked.

"Remember what?" he inquired back, puzzled.

"When this started...?" she led but he just shook his head in further confusion. Of course she would know though. All seeing, all hearing Baby who had been a constant backdrop in their family's lives for forty years and was now here with a mouth to recite it all back to them. "You were probably eleven. We were on a long trip and John was in a mood," she began and Sam could hear the judgmental tone in her voice at John's name. "You needed to stop but he had told you to go at the previous rest stop so he made you wait." She raised her eyebrows expectantly waiting for him to pick up the memory. He just furrowed his brows in further confusion and shook his head. "He made you wait about an hour. Your brother," Baby paused and rolled her eyes. "He was reading a skin mag hidden in a textbook next to you." Sam squinted, maybe starting to recall the experience. "As you had to go more and more, you kept stealing looks to distract yourself. From what I could tell you worked yourself up into a right state too. You kept grabbing my seats in your hand, massaging fistfuls of leather between your fingers. You still do that when you make yourself wait to go to the bathroom, so I figured it stuck."

Sam paused, letting the memory come back to him, vague at first but then with increasing vividness. The pressure he had felt, continually building, hurting, begging for release with each mile farther his dad drove. Dean, next to him, oblivious and engrossed in that magazine. Those girls, naked and begging and beautiful. And dirty, so dirty... It wasn't Playboy or anything classy, that much he remembered. He felt his current need to relieve himself build as he pictured it again in his mind. He had stolen glances past his brother's distracted gaze to look at them, feeling desires of want and need and sexual arousal that were totally new to him and mixed with his overwhelming predicament of needing to urinate. He had grabbed Baby's seats, pinching and worrying the leather between his fingers. By the time John pulled into the rest stop he was in a state. Even recalling it now made him feel like he was going to momentarily lose control and he took a shaky breath. When Dean turned the page and he saw that full picture, a gorgeous brunette on her knees, holding herself ass up for the viewer he had almost lost it. She was perfect and just begging him to let go with her eyes that were turned to face the reader. It was the last thing he saw before he ran to the bathroom. When he finally relieved himself he was panting in desperation and young, unfamiliar arousal. All he could picture when he went was the curve of the woman's ass and the soft folds of her pussy and how beautiful it would be to see his piss running off of her.

Sam groaned and rolled over onto his back in the grass next to Baby. "I'm such a freak," he said covering his face. Even now he could feel the familiar sense of arousal creeping in as the need to urinate increased and he fought to suppress it. His hand instinctively reached out, coming into contact with the cool grass next to him, and grabbing it between his fingers. Baby sat up and moved closer, watching Sam's hand try to unsuccessfully grip the grass.

"No, noooo," she said, taking his hand and placing it on her thigh as she scooted closer. "You are not a freak," she said as he began to pinch at her leg like he used to do to her seats. Her skin was soft and warm like the leather and he worried his thumb hard against it. She ran her hand through his long hair gently, letting him calm down a bit and feeling his thumb pinch and drag across her muscle. He finally pulled his hand away from his face but she could tell he was still unconvinced. "It's natural," she said.

His thumb worked a little harder over her and she knew the pressure in his bladder was building. "Whatever this is, it is anything but natural," he bemoaned.

She shook her head a bit. "Humans...so many qualms about your bodily functions. I mean, it's a lot like having an orgasm, isn't it?" Sam's forehead only creased in confusion as he gave her an incredulous look. She saw his body tense and felt his hand pull at her a little harder. She smiled softy and ran a hand over his chest, trying to put him at ease somewhat. "Well, think about it. You have the anticipation, like when you know you're going to get laid. And then there's the build up." She paused, dragging a hand down his chest to settle over his lower abdomen, rubbing with a soft amount of pressure. She felt his fingers roughly pinch a handful of her thigh. "It's kind of like building up to an orgasm. Small at first," she paused, pressing a little harder against his stomach, increasing the pressure as she spoke, hand drifting a little lower to slip just under his boxer's waistline and press against his warm skin. "Then it builds and builds, pressing at you, tugging at your core, needy and demanding release." Sam groaned and shut his eyes, wincing as he felt her hand pushing harder against him. "And you try to hold back, make yourself wait, make it last..." Sam's hand went from pinching to grabbing and she knew he was close to breaking. She knew the game he played with himself, holding it as long as possible until he couldn't take it anymore and pulled onto the shoulder to take a leak. The hand grab was always the last step. "But you can't hold it? Can you? Just want to let it go. And when you do...feels so good, doesn't Sam? You wanna let it go?"

"Yes, yes," Sam said, eyes flying open. "Baby...Baby, I can't..." He pushed her hand away and slid his boxers off. She smiled as she watched him turn and move into a high kneel and she turned so she was in front of him on her hands and knees. She arched her back making sure her ass was in the air for him and heard him groan as he realized it was just like the picture. He moved closer behind her, hand moving to the side of her ass, steadying her at first before his fingers grabbed another handful of her flesh, squeezing it so tightly between his fingers. "I have to so bad," he said, trembling as he held his cock in one hand and her in the other.

"It's okay, Sam," she said, turning her head to meet his gaze. "Go."

Sam gave a strangled cry as he began to relax and let go. The first spurt left him, trickling down the curve if her ass, and he immediately clenched out of reflex, halting the flow. That only brought a new level of immediacy to his need to release and Baby could hear him panting in desperation. "Have to...so bad..." he gripped her side painfully hard one more time before giving in and letting his bladder completely relax. The stream was hot and fast and he watched as it hit the top of her ass cheek, trickling down around her curves and trailing down her thigh. "Yes....yes..." he was breathing out as he shifted, spraying her exposed asshole and watching it flow down and over her pussy. He watched it stream hot along her skin before dripping down into the grass below her spread legs. He felt his cock begin to harden and tried to suppress it but everything just looked and felt so amazing. "Awww, Baby, you look so good getting hosed down," he said, watching the urine hit her skin. He moved his aim across her ass, moaning as it coursed over her tan skin, rolling over the soft globes of her ass, some of it even sliding down over her back. The visual of his hot piss soaking her and the feeling of relief as he voided his bladder mixed an intense arousal in him, one that had been lying dormant for far too many years. He groaned again loudly, feeling himself become harder and pushed the last of what he could forcefully out. He fought his erection, the last dribbles of urine spurting erratically from him and spraying across her ass.

When he could no longer go, he sat back on his haunches, watching the remnants trickle off of her while he stroked his cock in his hand. He felt out of breath, overwhelmed, and his breathing came in short, hard huffs. He was completely hard in seconds and Baby smiled when she turned her head to look at him again, still on her hands and knees. "Did you like it?" she asked. He could only nod, still speechless and overcome with desire. "Good," she said with a smile.

He continued to work his hand over his erection as she turned to face him. "That was amazing, Baby," he said with awe in his eyes. "Will you..." he paused, shying a bit despite the fact that he had just peed all over her and could probably say whatever he wanted to at the moment. "You have to go, Baby?"

Baby nodded and moved closer to him, her knees dragging through the damp grass a bit. She put her hands on his chest, pressing a little and encouraging him to lie back on the dry grass behind him which he did, hand still stroking his cock. "I have to go really bad, Sam. Not gonna be able to hold it long, especially after feeling you relieve yourself all over me," she said crawling over him as he moaned at her words. She moved so she was straddling his chest, coming up into a high kneel with legs on either side of his torso. His arm was still extended between her legs and down to his dick which he began to jerk off faster as he watched her. She slid a hand down to her center and Sam licked his lips as she began to rub her clit.

She threw her head back and moaned loudly to the sky, legs beginning to shake already. Sam wasn't sure if she was really turned on or just really sensitive in her still fairly new body, but the sight was amazing nonetheless. "So beautiful, Baby," he breathed looking up at her. "I want to feel you. Oh God, I need it so bad."

Baby whimpered a bit and her fingers sped up. She fell forward slightly, using her free hand grip Sam's shoulder for support. Meanwhile Sam's free hand met the side of her thigh again and she felt the familiar kneading of her body between his fingers. Her orgasm built as did her need to urinate and soon she was scratching her nails over Sam's skin. "Sam...Sam...I'm gonna...so close..."

"That's it, Baby. Tell me how it feels."

"I feel like I'm about to burst. So full of pleasure and...and...pee," she started to half smile, half laugh at her own words until a preliminary jolt of pleasure shot through her and she cried out. Her voice seemed more serious, almost laced with alarm when she spoke again. "I can't hold it Sam."

"Don't hold back, Baby. I want to feel you. C'mon soak me good, girl," he gritted out, jerking himself faster.

"Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes," Baby cried as he orgasm took over.

Sam watched, in complete and utter wonderment as Baby came undone above him. As her hips began to rock with her climax she let go and began to pee on him at the same time. Sam matched her moans as the first hot gush of liquid hit him, flowing over his arm and down to his chest. Her orgasm began to lessen and after the initial flood she slowed the stream to a trickle over him and Sam realized she was making it last. "Feels so good," he moaned in pleasurable agony as he felt the warm liquid run all over chest. It cascaded over him, making little rivers over his muscles and pooling in the crevices of his collar bone and belly button. The hot liquid pouring from her body contrasted sharply with the cooler air and made him shiver all over as he felt his climax approaching. "Oh fuck, Baby," he cursed. He could smell her all around him, the scents of arousal and urine, flooding his senses as she continued to release over him. She shifted, moving down to let the warm liquid run over cock that he was jerking off and he gasped in pleasure. He bucked his hips as he felt her soak him, the hot liquid flowing around his shaft, adding lubrication, before dripping down his balls and between his thighs. "Babyyy," he cried one more time before throwing his head back and letting his orgasm take over, shooting streams of sticky white come over his own chest that mixed with the pools of urine.

She stayed kneeling over him as his orgasm slowly subsided and he panted heavily with closed eyes. She leaned over, resting one hand in the grass next to his head while her other hand softly stroked his hair. His clean hand, not covered in the mix of fluids, moved from her thigh to her hip where he softly stroked the SW initials scarred into her skin. She saw his eyes squeeze shut tighter and a tear seep from the corner of his eye before she whisked it away with her thumb. She kissed his forehead gently and he opened his eyes to look at her. "That was perfect,' he whispered. "Better than I ever thought-" his voice cracked a bit and she could hear the strain of emotion in his words. "Waited so long...thank you, Baby," he said looking up into her eyes with a mixture of gratitude and sadness. "I can't believe it's over."

She kissed his forehead again sweetly. "This time is over," she said softly and his eyes widened, mouth gaping a bit as he looked at her with unbelieving eyes.

"You mean...?"

"I'd do it again with you, Sam. Seeing as how it makes you so happy," she reassured and relief spread across his face. He opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him. "Don't," she said, knowing the litany of thanks or arguments that were bound to spill from his mouth. "Just...don't tell Dean, okay?"

"Definitely not," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither of them told Dean and it became a habit. So much so, that when Dean announced he'd be gone for most of the day over breakfast, Sam noticed Baby's hand immediately wrap around her glass of water. He had to admit that they were getting good at it. Sometimes it was quick, rushed sessions when opportunity met need. Other times, like today, they got to actually draw it out.

And how Baby had gotten good at drawing it out. Sam was so turned on, jerking off his own cock as he sat on the tiled floor of the shower beneath her. He felt another short trickle of piss fall into his lap and moaned as it dripped down around his cock. "C'mon, give me more, Baby," he pouted up at her, waiting for a longer deluge of warm, golden liquid from her pussy. Baby obliged and he dipped his face into the stream, letting it run over his forehead, down his face, dripping over his lips and chin before running down his chest. She halted the stream again and he pulled his head back running a free hand through his damp hair. His hand soon returned to her hip though, thumbing over the scars of his initials. It'd become less of a anxious habit and more of some sort of quiet reassurance between them both.

He sighed against her and pressed his cheek to her thigh, He moved his mouth to trace over the damp skin there, tongue licking and kissing some of the golden beads that still hadn't dripped down. She ran a hand through his hair, keeping it tangled in his long locks. He rested his face against her thigh again and looked up, eyes tracing from her face, down her body and finally to her sex which was only a matter of inches away from him. In all the times they'd played together, they'd never gotten each other off. Not via any sort of sexual stimulation anyway. They'd always taken care of themselves. Now though, all Sam wanted to do was extend a tongue to taste the wetness dripping from Baby. He could see it, a different kind of silky slick against the outer lips of her pussy. He could see the pink bead of her clit aroused and begging to be licked and sucked. She hadn't even touched herself yet but he knew this got her off. She'd probably been as turned on as he was as she sat cross legged trying to hold it right before they came in here. 

All he wanted to do was get her off. He was pretty sure Baby had never been with a man before, never come from anyone's stimulation but her own. He was also pretty sure that Dean had maybe tried and failed to bed her. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him, didn't want to ruin what they had here. Even though they weren't physical, didn't mean this wasn't the most intimate thing he'd ever had. And just because they'd never kissed.... ugh he really wanted to kiss her.

Baby moved a little closer to him and released another slow trickle of her pee across his cheek which quickly ran down the curve of his neck. He saw her tremble when she stopped and knew she had to go so badly. They'd both been holding out so long. Even as he jerked his cock he could feel the deep burn of need flaring along with his building orgasm. He jerked himself faster as he watched Baby's hand drop to her pussy, spreading her folds and running a teasing finger over her clit. She moaned loudly and he saw her pussy spasm under her own touch. She tried to clench but another short spray of piss escaped with her next moan. "Sam..." she moaned.

Sam had to stop himself from coming from the way she said his name alone. He brought both of his hands to her hips and pulled her down to him, lying her on the shower floor in front of him. Her hand immediately flew back to her clit and all he wanted to do was help her. Abandon his erection and slide his fingers down with hers and get her off until he felt her hot piss running down his arm. "Sam...." she moaned again and his hand returned to his cock.

"Yeah, Baby, I'm so close," he said. She spread her legs a little further and angled her hips up, lying open and touching herself so beautifully for him. "You look so good. You feel good, Baby? Gonna come?"

Baby whimpered Sam saw her fingers move faster over her clit. "Wanna wait...Wanna feel you," she moaned closing her eyes and biting her lip.

Sam gripped himself tighter, moving over her and jerking himself off faster, spurned on even more now by the fact that she was waiting for him to come. "So close Baby, gonna come on you, then I'm gonna soak you down. You wanna feel that? Want all my piss and come on you?" He gave a choked groan, looking down to watch her hand move. Baby just moaned and nodded her head. "Baby, feels so good. Wanna feel the rest of you... please?" he asked, moving a free hand to press on her lower belly. She cried out and almost immediately began to pee, a gold arch flooding from her and landing over both of them as her masturbating hand interrupted the flow. They both released cries of pleasure and Sam felt on the cusp of orgasm as the stream fell over the head of his cock. "Yes! Oh fuck, Baby!" he cried loudly, his climax finally upon him. "I can't hold it...can't...ugghh" he said releasing his come over her.

She moaned louder, seeing and feeling the sticky, white ropes of come shoot over her chest and abdomen. He watched his load land on her and licked his lips as she arched into it. His hand went to her hip again, thumb rubbing at the SW scar as he fought with the overwhelming need to piss. He massaged his waning erection and looked on in awe as Baby rubbed furiously at her clit. "Please, Sam, please," she whined. "I need it, I need to feel you...Wanna see and feel and..." She moaned loudly again and Sam watched her legs shaking against the tiled floor as she held back.

He was still riding the wave of his orgasm, pleasure coursing through him, and her desire for it only increased his own enjoyment. He thought she had been waiting for him to come for her orgasm, but now, as she held out even longer, twisting on the tiled shower floor, Sam realized she was waiting for his second release. He groaned, knowing for sure she was really getting off on this and couldn't hold back anymore. The need to pee was urgent now and his erection had waned enough to where he was able to. The first gush released as a burst shooting out over her tits and splashing up to her neck. He aimed lower, sighing as he watched the rivers of yellow liquid wash over her stomach and run underneath her. "Saaaam," she moaned long and low and he saw her hips start to buck against her hand.

"That's it, Baby. Make yourself come," he said watching her fall to pieces. He could see her pussy tightening and clenching as her back arched and she moaned in pleasurable release. "So beautiful," he said. He changed the course of his stream, pointing it at her pussy and he watched her hips shake harder as the last of his warm flow sprayed her sensitive clit. "Sam, Sam..." she gasped, still shaking with eyes clenched tight as the last tremors of her orgasm washed away along with his urine down the drain.

Her hand eventually slowed its motions and she opened her eyes still out of breath, making eye contact with him. He was breathing just as hard and looked down at her, beautiful and satisfied and staring back at him with an unmistakable desire. "Sam..." she sighed, biting her pouty, lower lip and shuddering as an aftershock of her orgasm coursed through her.

"Baby," he breathed back, looking down at her. All he wanted to do was kiss and hold her and feel them both come down from their orgasms together. Her lips were so full and pouting at him and he was dying to know what they felt like against his. He wanted more. Wanted her to know how much desire he had for her, maybe confused by what they did together, but still so real and so desperate. When she sighed and looked up at him again he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop himself from lowering himself down onto her, feeling the press of her body against him. The sticky wetness of their combined fluids mixed between them and coated each of them as he drew her to him and captured her lips in a full kiss. She tensed at first, and Sam squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for her to pull away. By some miracle she didn't though. She actually relaxed into him instead. Her lips actually kissed him back, massaging against his and parting her mouth to let his tongue seek out hers. Her arms wrapped around him, pressing their bodies even closer together as they continued to kiss. It was slow and passionate and, Sam thought, probably the closest he'd ever felt to someone else. He never wanted it to end.

And it didn't. Not for a while. They laid, pressed together against the cool tile of the shower, all lips and tongues and searching, exploring mouths. He was pretty sure it was Baby's first kiss, almost positive when he pulled back and she bit her lip, shyly looking away. Her eyes glanced toward a skylight, glimpsing the evening creeping in. "Dean will be home soon."

He wanted to say fuck it. To let him come home and find them just like this. That all of the humiliation and anger and full on rage of Dean finding him with his Baby would be more than worth it to just keep kissing her. But he didn't. 

And Dean didn't catch them. Just came home a little later than expected bearing a fried chicken dinner (extra hot sauce for Baby) and a new case hunting a shifter a few states over. "So I thought we could pack up tonight and leave first thing in the morning?" Dean asked tossing the clean bone of a wing onto his plate.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"Fine," said Baby. 

They were both extra quiet that evening and Sam hoped Dean couldn't tell. He couldn't help it though. Every time he looked at Baby he could only think about that kiss. Just wanted more of her full lips pressed against his. She seemed unable to look at him though. He looked down and pushed some food around on his plate.

"What'd you guys do today?" Dean asked, curiosity hinting in his tone.

"Practiced reading," Baby answered.

It was the truth. God bless Baby's inability to lie to Dean but it made Sam cringe inwardly. Yeah, he had taught her how to read. Gave her vocabulary words and a passage to go through as they drank tall glasses of water. He helped her through them and she began to squirm. He had gotten hard in his pants watching her try to hold it, squeezing her legs tight, gripping the table and gritting her teeth. He had pulled out his cock and started to stroke it as she held herself and told him she couldn't wait any longer. He told her to go. That he'd clean it up. But, No, shower...now. The clothes came off on the way and...yeah he had taught Baby how to read and then peed and come all over her. And then kissed her.

He looked up at her briefly but her eyes were still purposely avoidant. Dean would be seething mad if he knew what was going on.

Sam was glad when Dean changed the subject back to the hunt. It seemed like a pretty straightforward shifter case. He could use a distraction. They probably all could. Getting away and being forced to constantly be around Dean would hopefully help dispel whatever was hanging in the air between him and Baby. Just a nice easy hunt would do everyone some good,

Of course it wasn't a nice easy hunt. Or it was up until their second night in town when he stepped outside with Baby so she could have a cigarette. Baby and her nicotine addiction were going to get them all killed a lot sooner than he lectured about though. They had wandered into the alley next to the bar to smoke, he had even taken a drag off of it. They were casual and comfortable together and everything seemed to be going just fine. He should have seen it coming really. Although he couldn't have literally since the attack came from behind, the last thing he remembered was the blinding pain at the back of his head.

It seemed to still be there as he stirred, starting to come to, head ringing and aching and ass...vibrating? His cell phone was ringing and buzzing and he started to stir, wincing as he moved his head for the first time.

"SAM! SAM!" he heard immediately after he shifted. It was Baby. He opened his eyes, squinting although it wasn't even that bright in the basement they were tied up in.

"Baby! Baby? Are you okay?" he asked, eyes coming into focus on her a few feet away from him. She was standing there, her hands chained to a pipe above her head, but otherwise unharmed it seemed.

She pulled against the chains around her wrist vigorously and Sam could see her straining. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can't get out though. Are you okay? You've been unconscious for a while."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he lied his head still ringing and pounding and feeling a little nauseated. He probably had a concussion. "How long...?" he asked looking to Baby as he struggled in his own restraints. He shimmied a knife down his sleeve and tried to maneuver it to start cutting the ropes he was bound in.

"I'm not sure exactly," she confessed. "He didn't take long to bring us back here and tie us up. He shifted and left and we've probably been here about an hour?" She shifted her weight back and forth between her feet and Sam eyed her suspiciously. "Your phone keeps ringing."

"Good. It's Dean. I'm sure he's turned the GPS on and is close to tracking us down," he reassured Baby as he continued to gradually cut through the ropes.

"I hope he gets here soon," Baby said with an air of depseration in her tone. She pressed her legs together and shifted her weight in a more pronounced way.

Little did either of them know, Dean was already there. He'd already been suspicious when Sam and Baby were absent for a long time. She could chain smoke but not when she had a full shot of whiskey and cold beer waiting for her. When Sam reappeared on his own, he barely hesitated, knowing it wasn't his brother. Not without Baby by his side. He'd killed the shifter and looked up the location of Sam's cellphone in record time, thankful the GPS was always turned on now. He had tried calling one last time but with no answer he was ready to go into the home he was almost positive they were being kept at.

He snuck into the dark house, finding an unlocked back door, and kept his steps quiet. He made sure it was clear on the first floor before he heard voices coming from the basement. The door was open and he crept stealthily down the steps, pausing again when he heard voices.

"Are you almost out of there?" Baby asked sounding panicked. Dean was just about to run down the steps, certain that they had to be alone when he heard Sam's reply.

"Baby, how much did you drink at the bar?"

 _Why would Sam ask that?_ He heard the chains rattle and moved down a few more steps, creeping closer as they made noise. He stole a look around the wall at the bottom of the steps. The room was dark like the stairway leading to the basement but there was a small corner illuminated by an ill-placed desk lamp and he could see Baby and his brother. They were facing each other, restrained, across the room. He stole a longer look, if they turned they probably wouldn't see him in the darkness.

Dean watched as she bounced a bit, doing what could only be described as the pee-dance. It was making the chains tied to the pipe above her rattle a bit. He was just about to move, ready to free her, when she responded. "Don't start with that now, Sam."

_What did that mean?_

"I can tell you have to go. How long..." his brother gulped and bit his lip and he saw him work the knife faster against the rope.

"Dean is going to be here soon. We don't have time for _your_ kink," she said harshly.

Baby crossed her legs sharply and Dean heard the chains clanking in protest as he drew back against the wall. _What the **hell** was going on?_

He heard his brother scoff. "Yeah, my kink, sure." Baby didn't say anything but the chains clanged more and he heard Sam huff loudly. "Don't act like you don't like it."

"Sam...don't."

"No! You don't, Baby! Don't act like you only do it for me," Sam growled angrily.

"Just fucking get me out of here!" Baby said raising her voice. "I've had to go since the ride here, okay!"

At that, Dean almost moved. He wasn't completely sure what was going on but Baby's distressed tone and his brother's forceful voice were enough to make him worried. He stopped though when he heard the low moan escape from Sam.

"That's so fucking sexy," he said, voice softer again.

Dean's heart sank at his brother's admission. He felt hurt, betrayed, cheated. The two people that he loved the most had clearly been hiding something from him. Some type sexual involvement it seemed. From what he gathered it was on the weird side and it made his blood boil. He stole another look at them and watched the scene unfold.

The toes of Baby's high top sneakers barely touched the ground but she held her legs together tightly. She was still in the jean shorts and long sleeved black shirt she wore to the bar and Dean could see her muscles taut beneath the clothing. Across the room, it looked like Sam was almost free from his restraints.

"Hurry, Sam. I can't hold it," Baby pleaded from across the room.

Sam groaned again. "Just go. Do it. I wanna see."

"I...I...no. Dean will-"

"Fuck, Dean!" Sam cried and the words stung his brother hiding in the shadows. "I'm sick of hiding this from him. Shit, I'm sick of hiding it from you, from myself. I-" he paused taking a deep breath and slowing his efforts to cut through the rope. "I like you, Baby."

"I like you too, Sam," Baby said but it was quick and appeasing and the chains rattled dangerously as she fought to maintain control.

"No!" Sam said forcefully, angry again. He took a short measured breath, shaking his head a bit and looking to her somewhat annoyed as he found the words. "I mean, I have feelings for you. I wanna...I want to be with you, Baby." Dean could hear her heavy breathing and desperate sounds from his vantage point in the darkness. He sat watching, waiting with a sinking heart for Baby's response. She offered nothing but a bit of a cry and a strained contortion of her limbs. Across from her Sam gave an annoyed shake of his head and started to work his ropes off faster, almost out. "Just GO, Baby," he said, voice a low, growling command that made Baby whimper.

Dean watched as Baby seemed to openly struggle and he had to stop himself from making his presence known. He just wanted to go let her out, punch his brother, then carry her to a bathroom. He had a feeling that would not be appreciated though, especially seeing what Baby did next. Her hightop sneakers parted, stance widening as far as she could while still keeping balance. "C'mon Baby..." Sam goaded. She gave one last whimpering sigh before a dark patch became visible at the crotch of her cutoffs and Dean saw the small trickle falling to the floor, some running down one of her legs. It stopped almost as soon as it started.

"Sam-"

"It's okay, you're beautiful, Baby."

"Sam...I wanna be with you too."

Dean saw Sam break free from the bonds as she said it and he slid back against the wall. That was it then. There wasn't anything left for him in that basement. They were together, happy, seemingly content in their weirdness, didn't even need his help to save them. He stole another look around the corner, watched as Sam moved behind Baby, arms encircling her still captive frame as she turned her head. Their lips met, hot and opened mouthed and not a first kiss by any means that he could tell.

"I know you still have go..."

"I can hold it now, just let me out..."

Another deep kiss over her shoulder and Dean could see the slide of tongues as Sam's hands teased open the fly of her wet shorts. "I've waited so long to make you feel good, Baby. I can't just watch anymore. Let me touch you?" His hand grazed the waistband of her black thong under the jeans, waiting for her answer. It was clear she wanted it though as her head lolled back onto Sam's shoulder and her legs parted a bit wider.

"Please..."

Sam didn't need any more of an invitation than that. His hand thrust inside her panties cupping her sex as his lips found hers once more. Dean watched his hand move, shifting in Baby's underwear in a way that he knew Sam's hand was tracing her wet folds. When Baby broke the kiss and cried out, legs shaking spontaneously, he knew he had found her clit. Dean wanted to move, to run away, but it was like he was frozen on the spot, seething anger, betrayal and loss.

"Yeah, you like that, Baby? Anyone ever make your pussy come before?" Sam asked dirtily as his fingers moved faster. His hand not stimulating Baby went to his own fly, clumsily unfastening it.

"No...just you, Sam. Oh my God, feels so good. Mmm, fuck, so much better than my own hands. Better than any hands." Baby cried out, hips spontaneously jerking under Sam's ministrations. Dean's heart sank deeper if that was possible as he looked down at his own hands, trying not to think of them on his baby, how many times he'd pieced her back together with them. He knew he should leave, that this wasn't for him, that he shouldn't watch his little brother bring his former car to an amazingly quick orgasm. But he needed to. If he didn't watch, then it wouldn't be real. He needed the closure.

"I'll make you feel so good. You gonna piss for me? God, I wanna feel you soak my hand, make it messy." His free hand pulled out his dick, only half hard and still pliant in his hand. "I have to go too, Baby girl. You want it?"

Baby cried out against Sam at the suggestion. She was a panting, moaning mess as her center gyrated hard into Sam's hand. "Uh huh....please, oh God, please. Need it, need you, Sammy, please, please," she cried, voice rising and muscles tightening as she neared her release.

Sam just groaned and tugged her shorts down a bit, exposing the top of her ass before grabbing his cock again. Dean didn't want to see it, but he couldn't help but watch as Baby arched in pleasure when Sam started to go. His hand worked her pussy faster as he pissed at her back, the stream lined up with her ass crack so it trickled down and into her shorts. The dark stain spread over her ass and Dean could see and hear it beginning to puddle on the floor. Baby gave a drawn out moan. "So close," she whimpered to Sam. "You feel so good..." With another low moan she began to pee, the noises in her throat escalating as the wet spot spread across her front and the mixed puddle of piss at her feet grew.

"Holy shit," Sam cursed, smiling into her neck as he felt her soak his hand. He looked down, taking in the sight of her wet bottoms. "You look so hot wet like that, Baby. So beautiful, so perfect for me, God, I just want to make you feel good, as good as you make me feel, love you so much, my Baby."

Dean turned. He didn't need to hear the inevitable response. Baby's cries followed him back up the stairs, culminating in declarations of pleasure and noises that made it quite obvious she was at her peak as he reached the front door. He went back to the car, leaning silently against the new vehicle. It'd been weird and foreign at first, but now the new frame seemed more familiar to him than his Impala had. "Yeah, well don't expect me to call you baby too. That didn't exactly work out the first time," he muttered.

It didn't take long for Sam to make the call. Dean even managed to feign concern. "Sam, you okay? Where are you? Yeah, I'm outside some house...okay I'll wait." He hung up angrily and waited for them to come out in stony silence, arms crossed across his chest. When they emerged, Sam's outer layer flannel shirt was wrapped and tied around Baby's waist like a skirt.

"Dean...I'm so sorry, we were blitzed in the alley and..." Sam shook his head, meeting Dean's stoic expression as he tried to explain.

"It was my fault. I wanted to smoke the cigarette," Baby mumbled as she walked closer to the car.

Dean ignored their excuses. "What happened to your pants, Baby?" They both froze and he raised his eyebrows, pushing up off the car and turning to unlock it.

"A lot of booze at the bar...Dean, don't," Sam said quietly, trying to spare Baby embarrassment and hide their secret.. Dean didn't want his explanation though and turned his attention to Baby.

Her stomach dropped, still incapable of an outright lie to the older Winchester. His face was cold and demanding. He knew. She could tell. She'd known him long enough, his whole life, and even sometimes before it. They couldn't hide anything from each other. Not for long anyway. "I never meant...it was an accident."

Dean nodded, pressing his lips together in a firm line as he looked away from her face. "Accident, hmm? Well, so long as it was an accident..." He shook his head again, a scoff hiding low in his throat as he got into the car. They followed suit silently.

"The shifter...?" Sam asked hesitantly, looking over to his brother, none the wiser after his exchange with Baby.

"Dead."

"Oh. Who did it...?"

"You, Sammy," Dean said, voice low and with an air of finality as he began to drive away.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving it open because I have ideas. And a twisted desire to always see Dean catch Sam.


End file.
